Tu y Yo?
by Zeldangelink
Summary: El un nerd muy tím, algo tímido pero confiable, ella es algo loca, y dice lo primero que le viene a la cabeza sin importar lo que piensen, además del extraño modo de vestir es única. (UA) One-Shot Please denle una oportunidad soy nueva por aquí


Disclaimer: Los personajes de The Legend of Zelda no me pertencen, son obra de Shigueru Miyamoto y el equipo de la gran N, bla… bla… bla (seamos realistas que si fuera la dueña de TloZ yo saldría en el juego u.u ¬¬)

Hago este fic sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión ^.^

Es un One-Shot UA(Universo Alternativo), dedico mi primer One-Shot a mi mejor amiga Mónica la quiero mucho ^.^/ y fue ella quien me dio las ideas para hacerlo.

Vamos a aclarar algunas cosillas:

Los que estén encerrados en "comillas son pensamientos"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. cambios de escena u.u

**Flash Back/Fin del Flash Back**

(N.A:Notas de autora ^^)

Sin más preámbulo, mi primer One-Shot/ no sean tan duros ¬¬

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tu… y Yo?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

By: Zeldangelink

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Jajaja-rió ella muy burlona y sonoramente- ¿en serio te preocupa tanto?

El en cambio detrás de sus anteojos había bajado la mirada y dudoso asintió.

-Vamos Link-dijo ella golpeando levemente el hombro derecho de el tratando de animarlo-solo es una fiesta, que mañana hay clases? Si, que mañana hay deberes para entregar? También-declaró mientras se encogía de hombros- pero quieres que todos piensen que eres un simple y aburrido Nerd anti-social?- finalizó haciendo énfasis en la palabra nerd.

El seguía cabizbajo, a veces ella daba justo en el clavo, y no sabía si era apropósito o era su forma de ser "su forma de ser" optó por esa opción pues ella siempre era así, bueno siempre fue así desde que la conoció y solo llevaban unos 3 meses que se conocían y ella era así sencillamente o extravagantemente "Sincera, Egocéntrica, Loca, Bipolar, Enojona y Mandona" y aun así era su única amiga y la quería mucho a pesar de que lo pensaba para decírselo y cuando lo hacía ella siempre le preguntaba un seco "¿Qué?" y el siempre se escudaba en un "¡Nada!" pero así era y no se podía quejar.

-Vamos, te molestó algo? Acaso algo de lo que dije es mentira? ¬¬ - le preguntó a su amigo retadoramente viéndolo a la cara, y el seguía mirando el suelo cabizbajo, hasta que decidió alzar la vista y encararla.

Ella dio un respingo, no se esperaba que aquellos profundos ojos azules "tan profundos como el mismo mar" se posaran en los de ella, algo que ella odiaba y a la vez le gustaba, pues, odiaba que esos ojos la miraban justo cuando ella hacía lo mismo porque se perdía en lo profundo de sus ojos, pero le gustaba verlos pues de verdad merecían un rato de admiración.

-No…-dijo con su joven pero gruesa voz y aun no dejaba de mirarla- pero… quien hoy después de la fiesta hará la tarea?-dijo con una media sonrisa y acomodándose sus anteojos.

Ella volteó su cara sonrojada e inflada por el enfado y se cruzó de brazos- sabes que detesto la gente arrogante, obvio la harás tu Link y la mía también.

-No… la haremos juntos-la rubia se volteó a verlo con cara de "estas loco?"-no… no estoy loco Zel-respondió como si fuera leído su mente- mira solo es un tonto baile para dar inicio a las clases, son las 5 eso empieza en minutos-decía mientras veía su reloj- y termina en eso de las 7pm más tardar 8 o 9pm , Zelda no tienes excusas, en lo que salgamos de la casa patitas para tu departamento y a trabajar-musitó autoritariamente.

-Primero-dijo ella enumerando con los dedos- de cuando acá también tengo que ayudar?(N.A:Que floja u.u xD), segundo, no es un tonto baile además tengo de pareja a Dark *-* -el rodó los ojos- y si quizá después del baile me invite a salir? No lo se…-decía mientras jugaba con la punta de su cabello

-Zelda…-dijo el en un suspiro, mientras ponía su dedo en su entrecejo acomodando sus anteojos una vez más.

-Vaya! Ya llegamos! n.n –dijo la rubia dando saltitos de alegría y arrancó a correr al gran instituto dejando a su amigo con la palabra en la boca y el solo la observó mientras se iba quien llevaba puesto unos botines con unas medias de franjas amarillas y fucsias que le daban hasta las rodillas, una falda que parecía un tutú y una chaqueta de cuero negra "que chica"-pensó embobado- mientras se encaminaba a ese gran edificio con ambas manos en sus bolsillos cabizbajo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El inmenso lugar que debía ser la cancha de básket adornado con globos de distintos colores y un efecto de luces verdes, rojas, etc… vio al fondo y allí estaba un DJ mezclando, dándole un toque Pop al lugar, "si que se esforzaron, Zel no… exageraba" miró a la izquierda dos mesas largas con ponche, muchos bocadillos, dulces , una fuente de queso, chocolate , se acercó allí y tomó un vaso y se sirvió un poco de ponche, buscando con la mirada a cierta rubia, logró ver a Malon, Saria, Mido, Ruto-se estremeció un poco-"esa chica es igual o más atrevida que mi Zelda"-Fado, tenía ya rato que no veía a esa pequeña rubia de coletas verdes-hasta que su mirada se posó en una rubia que vestía un tanto descombinado-esbozó una sonrisa y recordó lo que dijo en su mente cuando vio a Ruto-dije… "mi…Zelda?" no.. que va, esto ya me esta afectando-dijo observando con recelo el vaso.

La noche será larga…

Y es que le parecía una eternidad, se había perdido de su vista esa peculiar rubia de ojos azules, y sin querer se topó con Ruto, esta enseguida al verlo soltó un gritito ahogado y enseguida la Zora lo jalo a la pista para bailar(N.A:ush pero que metiche 9.9), a pesar de escudarse en un "no se bailar…lo siento" fue tan insistente que derrotado dijo un pesado "bien…"

Luego de esa larga mezcla-canción que ni siquiera sabe como logró bailar recordó porque estaba allí e inconscientemente miro al piso.

**Flash Back**

-Vamos! Link! Link! Link! LINK! O.Ó- gritó la chica al ver que Link no le prestaba atención en lo mínimo, el solo levanto la mirada- me acompañaras?-le preguntó esperanzada.

-¿Para qué? Si vas a ir con Dark y el tiene un auto y yo no tengo auto, ni pareja ni tengo nada que buscar en un tonto baile ni mucho menos se bailar Zelda… ya lo sabes-le replicó un tanto molesto con el ceño fruncido , cruzándose de brazos mirando hacie el frente de la acera-.

-Lo se, lo se- dijo muy emocionada , pues le había recordado que iría con el chico más popular de toda la preparatoria- pero yo quiero ir a pie y quiero que TU me acompañes-soltó malcriada haciendo un puchero.

-Lo siento Zel…-se disculpó el- no iré así llores, grites y patalees-dicho esto la joven hyliana se echó al de esa acera a llorar y por si fuera poco estaban llamando la atención de todos, Link solo levantó sus gafas con su mano para taparse los ojos-Zel…-dijo Link poniéndose a su altura y tomándola del brazo suavemente para levantarla, cosa que fue difícil pues ella lloriqueó más fuerte! Suspiró resignado, había perdido esa batalla…al igual que las otras.-Bien tu ganas te voy a acompañar-musitó cansado.

De pronto Zelda dejo de llorar así como así, y se levantó lo tomó de los hombros y le dio un beso en la mejilla que ni el se lo esperó, solo se quedo paralizado-Gracias-le dijo con una gran sonrisa, y el seguía sin parpadear siquiera, ella rió sonoramente ante la cara del chico: completamente roja, y arrancó a correr aún robando la atención de todos, sonrió de medio lado tocándose la mejilla que ella le había besado, símbolo de añoranza y siguió su camino luego de acomodar sus gafas.

**Fin del Flash Back**

El inconscientemente se había tocado la mejilla y se había sonrojado, pues no era la primera vez que esa chica con sus juegos pesados lo pusiera en un aprieto. Cada vez que estaba junto a ella su corazón latía más rápido y a pesar de ser un chico muy inteligente se sentía como un completo idiota "no puedo estar enamorándome..mucho menos de ella.. me matará si se entera"-pensó, pero algo mejor dicho alguien lo sacó de sus pensamientos, espabiló dos veces y se dio cuenta que sin querer había caminado hasta la pista de baile y se había topado con ella.

Zelda

Ella tenía una mano en su cintura y el ceño fruncido-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó tajante

-La verdad-recordó que ese lugar y ese ambiente le hacían sentirse enfermo y se excusó-me voy a casa Zel-dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras miraba a la pareja de Zelda quien lo veía con una cara de ironía.

-¿Zel?-escuchó como la llamaba el chico de cabello y ropajes negros-¿conoces a este nerd?-preguntó en tono burlesco en oji-escarlata.

Ella desvió su mirada de Link y lentamente volteó a donde estaba su pareja de baile, su mirada se volvió sombría ya no estaban esos bonitos y brillantes ojos azul cielo, no, ahora eran espeluznantes ojos azules.

-Hay algún problema con ese nerd?-pregunto seriamente-pues, si hay algún problema, tu solo… dilo. ¬¬

El se echó a reír a carcajadas como si se tratara de un chiste, se secó una lágrima producida por tanta risa-es un simple e ingenuo NERD-musitó mirando a Link con desprecio, mientras que Link cabizbajo empezó a retroceder, hasta desaparecer de la vista de los presentes-¿tanto te importa ese Don Nadie?-le preguntó mientras le sonreía altaneramente.

Ella suspiró, empezó a reírse con sus manos apoyadas a su cintura- Dark, Dark, mi querido Dark-dijo esto último con fingida preocupación, llevándose una mano al pecho- ese nerd- dijo apuntando a la puerta de salida, ella mejor que nadie que los que estaban alrededor observando(N.A:pero que chismosos o.ó) sabía que el se había ido y ella era la culpable de todo ese rollo- es mucho mas inteligente, y tu temes de el, porque el día en que decida dejar la timidez atrás será inclusive más popular que tu y mejor que tu, tu eres una sabandija- se estaba acercando a Dark a paso lento, y el retrocedía cada paso que ella se acercaba- hiciste muy mal Darksito en decirle a LINK! Nerd.

No se sabe como pero de un momento a otro Zelda lo tenía agarrado del cuello de la camisa, a pesar de ella ser más bajita que el u.u-Piérdete-musitó con cara de desquiciada, el abrió sus ojos como platos y no lo pensó dos veces para irse de allí corriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El cielo nocturno estaba estrellado, la Ciudad de Hyrule en la noche era muy iluminada, por los inmensos edificios con rascacielos, mansiones, apartamentos y casas, sin olvidarlos de la cantidad de centros comerciales, el tráfico no estaba tan pesado y el pudo cruzar la calle con más facilidad.

Link se encontraba con sus manos ocultas dentro de sus bolsillos, llevaba puesto unos jeans azules, una remera blanca y encima de esta una sudadera verde con capucha, se había quitado sus redondos anteojos ya no le harían falta. (N.A: para ser un nerd vestía muy apuesto *_* sorry es que me gusta imaginármelo vestido así u.u)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ella desde hace rato se había ido de la Preparatoria Hyrule, abriéndose paso entre los estudiantes que veían la escena asombrados, había echado a correr en busca de cierto nerd rubio ojiazul, se estaba cansando un poco pero sabía que si quería alcanzarlo debía apresurarse un poco más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya había recorrido 2 manzanas y faltaban 3 manzanas más para llegar (N.A:manzanas cuadras xD) al apartamento de su amiga. Se colocó la capucha "voy, le digo al sr. H que solo le escribiré unas notas de una tarea a Zel, ¿si me pregunta por ella? El me dijo que la acompañara a su depa, u.u de seguro esta muy tranquila con sus amigas, bueno ya que, le explico que no me hizo caso y se quedo con Saria, si! … No!... Si!... cuando llegue hablaré bien con el señor Harkinian…"- y sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente al inmenso edificio que tenia la insignia de la Trifuerza en la puerta principal que decía "La sabiduría de Nayru" , justo cuando iba a presionar el botón 108 alguien lo haló.

-Link!-dijo Zelda muy preocupada-diosas! Pensé que no te alcanzaría! Me asustaste!-diciendo esto último se lanzó a abrazar a Link.

-Zelda!-exclamó sorprendido y correspondiendo el abrazo-estoy bien, justo ahorita te iba a dejar los apuntes en…-fue interrumpido-.

-Lo siento-susurró bajito aun abrazando a su amigo.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó el extrañado por la actitud de ella.

-Dije que lo siento-dijo soltando a su amigo, encarándole-tus…tus…tus an… an…

-Mis, mis , mis?-le preguntó tratando de ayudarla a hablar.

-Tus anteojos-dijo finalmente, para luego sonreír maquiavélicamente, justo a esa sonrisa el le tenía miedo-¿ves que te ves mejor sin esas gafas?-le preguntó mientras peligrosamente se le acercaba- eso anteojos solo entorpecen tus bellos ojos azules-le declaró sin remordimientos.

El se sentía acorralado, la cercanía de esa chica lo tenía muy nervioso, sintió un calor en sus mejillas, nuevamente se sonrojaba, esa chica otra vez lo metía en un aprieto.

Ese tono rojo en las mejillas de el, no pasó desapercibido, enseguida ella lo notó y se separo de el riendo a carcajadas, no era la primera vez que hacía eso y como las otras veces termino burlándose de el, a lo que el soltó un bufido, tratando de que su sonrojo desapareciera .-Jajaja! Lo …Jajaja…Lo siento no lo pude evitar xD… es que te ves lindo así-soltó sin pensar aunque no le importó-no lo evito… n.n ven subamos a terminar la tarea te lo debo u.¬

El sonrió orgullosamente, había ganado la batalla, al menos eso creía.

-No te creas, la harás tu -.- yo me pondré a jugar un rato.

Su sonrisa se borró.

-JAJAJA caes muy fácil!-nuevamente se burló-creó que me estoy empezando a acostumbrar a esto Link…

-Te quiero Zel…-musitó cortante.

Rápidamente dejo de reír- eh?... yo también te quiero Link ejeje xD

Dicho eso se adentraron al edificio, para subir al elevador, y si, el un nerd muy apuesto y ella su mejor amiga desde hace un corto tiempo pero, que más daba, ella lo quería y bromear pesado era su forma de expresarlo, cosa que a el no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fin

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Qué les pareció? Muy cool! Muy mal :c

díganme con un rewiew! ^.^


End file.
